This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this Phase I trial will establish the maximum tolerated dose of Irinotecan when administered by an intraperitoneal route every three weeks. It will determine the pharmacokinetics of intraperitoneal Irinotecan and determine the toxicity profile of intraperitoneal Irinotecan. Dose levels of Irinotecan will be escalated until dose limiting toxicity is seen. Treatment is repeated every 3 weeks. This is an institutional investigator initiated trial.